deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Spartan describer243/Dead Space: Spartan Survival
I am totally new at this, and since i am both a fan of halo and dead space, i thought this would be a good idea for a fanfiction halo/ dead space story. The story main characters are 2 female spartans, 4 o.d.s.t's, and an elite zealot, the spartans, odst's and elite zealot make a truse when they encounter a dimensional rift in space, where there they encounter hell in space, thats all i will reveal about this story. Spartan 1: Commander Tori-619 Spartan 2: Liuetenant Commander Mikaela-724 O.D.S.T. squad Major: Glen Hanson Sergeant: '''Jake Locklear '''Corporal: '''Frank Stroms '''Private First Class: '''Hank Cole '''Zealot: Jahea Fazhelmee Chp. 1: Hot Pursuit "Come on, we got to shake this guy!" Tori said with slight rage in her voice "I hear you, Ma'am'' Mikaela said with slight amusement.'' Oh Shit!!! Hey, could you possibly fly this bird any faster, Commander?!" Hanson shouting at the top of his lungs, but unheard by the Commander due to the interoir noises inside the Pelican. "They cant hear you sir, that damn rattling noise is just too damn loud" Said Cole, sounding like a moron to his superior. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Dumbass." Hanson said to Cole, irratated by his statement. Hahahaha!!! Your mine now Humans. Jahea said with confindence and amusement while piloting his moderatly damaged Serap fighter, and firing upon the squad's wounded pelican. "Ma'am, Im getting some stange readings 82.45 degrees off our starbord side, range 2.53 kilometers. Mikaela sounding slightly nervous, but hid it from her superior. "Ignore it, we'll deal with that as soon as we lose this guy, ill give him credit though, hes good." Tori said, sounding intereted at first at the reading but interuptted as a plasma bolt from Jahea's Seraph impacts the pelican. "Ma'am somethings happening!" "What the hell? what is that?" Tori saying with disbelief as her eyes fell upon the strange black and blue rift in space. "All systems are out! weapons, navigation, Comms, and the engines!" Said the Lieutenant commander, sounding very frustrated with the situation. Everyone inside the pelican fell a sudden jerk foward, heading into the rift "ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!" Mikaela shouting over the mic and into the carrier bay where the squad was "enjoying" the ride. "Oh Shit, this is gonna suck!" said Stroms "By the rings, im being pulled in, all my systems are out, i cant maintain control!" Jahea said with much dred in his voice. Chp. 2: Welcome to Aegis 7 "Ugh, Holy Crap that hurt" Muttered the Spartans in the cockpit. "Uhh Mikaela" "Yes Ma'am?" "Where are we?" "I dont know Ma'am, our insturments are rebooting, and wont be able to get an accurate position until the reboot is complete." "Well, how long will the reboot take?" "10, maybe 15 minutes, i cant currently give you an accurate estimate for the moment." "Crap" Tori said sounding upset. "HOLY CRAP!!!, WHAT WAS THAT?" Shouted Hanson with a ringing noise in his ears. "I dont know sir, maybe an E.M.P. burst from that seraph that was chasing us?" said Locklear, sounding very uneasy. "Major?" said cole, sounding sick "Yes? what is it Private?" "Sir, I dont feel so good" "Dont worry kid, once the commander finds out whats wrong, she'll turn this bird around and take us home" Just as The Major was done comforting him, Cole wittingly threw up all over the Major's boots, but even more disturbing was that he threw up BLOOD. "My god. Corporal, give him some bio-foam." "But sir, hes not even hit. i think it just might be the motion sickeness after what just happened." "Maybe, but give him the foam just in case." "But sir he-" "You want me to make that an order?" Said Hanson sternly "No sir" said Stroms sounding nervous and uneasy, then proceeded to give Cole the bio-foam. "This is Jahea Fazhelmee sending out adistress beacon to any and all covenat units with range of this signal, anyone out there? I repeat, anyone out there?" he looked down and despair came over is face. "By the Prophets, not enough power, maybe I can siphon power from that human ship." Said the Zealot, sounding pleased. "Ma'am, Navigation just came online" Mikaela said sounding very suprised. "Can you pinpoint our position?" "Yes Ma'am" "Good" "This is strange." Mikaela said to herself but Tori overheard her. "Whats strange?" "Ma'am, we are nowhere near our original position, we are in a totally new system" said Mikaela, sounding stressed. "What System would that be, Lieutenant commander?" "The.........Aegis System?" Mikaela sounding suprised. "Are you sure you are reading that correctly? maybe you should clean your visor" "Ye-yes Ma'am" studerred Mikaela. "Great, this is just GODDAMN GREAT!" shouted Tori, eventually bearling her fist into the door that seperated them from the O.D.S.T'S. "Scan the area to see if theres any ships, I dont care if its Human or Covenant, i just want a ship to set this bird down so we can effect repairs as soon as possible" Tori said with a very stern tone. "Yes Ma'am," said Mikaela "Uh oh, sounds like the commander is pissed." said Stroms "No Shit she's pissed, man Stroms, what was your first clue? you have a bad habit of stating the obvious" remarked Locklear. Chp. 3: Welcome to Hell "Mikaela, any news on a ship?" Tori asked. "Yes, Ma'am, two actually." "Really?" Tori still sounding pissed and sametime suprised. "Yes Ma'am, to first one is 300 feet and directly behind us, from what i can tell, its the seraph thats been chasing us" "Well at least we arent in this situation alone" Said Tori, then let out a very quiet laugh saying " stupid bastard." "I will check on our people" "Yes Ma'am" Tori opened the steel door that was seperating them from the squad, all heads of the squad stood up at attention. "At ease, gentlemen" TheTroopers did just that. "So commander, where are we?" Asked Major Hanson "It appears that the rift we went through-" "Wait, did you say 'rift'?" interuppted Cole. "Yes, I did, PRIVATE, we somehow been transported to a completly different planet system" Tori told them in a calm and collective voice. She continued on. "Our new priority now is to established communictaions with the Covenant fighter thats been tailing us" "Wa-wa-wa-wait a minute. Your saying we need to try and talk some sense into that covie and help us?" said Hanson with an aggresive tone toward his commanding officer. "Yes I am, and Watch your mouth Major, I maybe human, but Im a spartan, or I will have NO remorse in ripping your mouth off, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" "Yes ma'am" "DO I MAKE MYSLEF CLEAR?!" "YES MA'AM!" "Good, talk out of line like that again, and i will have you demoted so fast your head will spin." "YES MA'AM" "Commander, i have communitcations" Mikaela called over the comm "On My Way" say Tori. The Door to the cockpit which Mikaela was waiting for her C.O. to tell the news. "What do you have for me Mikaela? asked Tori. "I have established contact with the seraph" said Mikaela. "Good Job liuetenant commander, what has the pilot has to say?" asked Tori. "He will cooperate, for now, but i dont know how long it will last" "Good, as for HIM, whats the word on my second ship? "Its approximately......1 kilometer ahead, and her orbit is decaying, judging by its angle, id say its been decaying for at least 3 hours." "Hmm, Okay, we need to get aboard and see we can salvage to effect repairs, and send a message to our 'guest', let him know we will effect repairs there." "Yes Ma'am" "As for that, whats its designation? I would like to to know what ship we will be boarding" said Tori while examing her gear. "sure thing commander, lets see.... the ship's desgination not of any of the UNSC or Covenant." "Whats its desgination?" Tori asking again, with a sterner tone. "The USG ISHIMURA, its says here the ship's function is to...... crack open planets." "Thats enough information for me, gear up, we're moving out." "Yes Ma'am" The pelican started toward the ISHIMURA. Unbeknowingst to them, they were flying straight into Hell. (Story continued on link) http://deadspacefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Spartan_describer243/Dead_Space:_Spartan_Survival Category:Blog posts